Formulas
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Reload Formula' 'Formula' 1/(1+(Sum of Crew Stat In Room*0.01)) * Current Reload Time 'Guide' Whenever a Crew member enters a reloadable room and has the room's corresponding stat, the above formula is applied. If there are multiple Crew, their applicable stats are combined for the formula. For the "Current Reload Time" variable, it's not the room's base reload time. Instead, it's how long it'll take before the room reaches a 100% charge. 'Examples' *'Example 1:' A Crew member with a Science stat of 15 enters a Shield Generator that has 12s left before it fully reloads. The formula becomes 1/(1+0.15) * 12 = 10.4, which sets the Shield Generator's current reload time to 10.4s. *'Example 2:' A Crew member with a Science stat of 2 enters a Shield Generator that has 12s left before it fully reloads. The formula becomes 1/(1+0.02) * 12 = 11.8, which sets the Shield Generator's current reload time to 11.8s. *'Example 3:' Two Crew members with a combined Science stat of 125 enter a Shield Generator that has 12s left before it fully reloads. The formula becomes 1/(1+1.25) * 12 = 5.3, which sets the Shield Generator's current reload time to 5.3s. *'Example 4:' A Crew member with a Science stat of 0 and a Weapon stat of 100 enters a Shield Generator. Since the Crew member lacks the room's corresponding stat, the formula will not be applied. 'Crew Stat Buff Formula' 'Formula' Base Stat * (1 + (Training Buff * 0.01)) * (1 + (Equipment Buff * 0.01)) Non-percentile buffs have their section replaced with simple addition. 'Guide' When a Crew member equips a piece of equipment or gains a buff by training in the Gym/Academy, a formula is applied that'll determine how the Crew member's buffed stat is affected. Buff variables should only be the number, discarding the percentage if they have one. For example, 98% will be included in the formula as 98. 'Examples' *'Example 1:' A Crew member with a base Ability stat of 50 trains to get a 60% Ability stat buff. In addition, he/she is wearing two pieces of equipment that have a combined Ability stat buff of 25%. The formula becomes 50 * (1 + (60 * 0.01)) * (1 + (25 * 0.01)) = 100, which sets the Crew member's Ability stat to 100. *'Example 2:' A Crew member with a base HP stat of 9 trains to get a 110% HP stat buff. In addition, he/she is wearing one piece of equipment that has a HP stat buff of 6. The formula becomes 9 * (1 + (110 * 0.01)) + 6 = 24.9, which sets the Crew member's HP stat to 25 in Ship Battles and 24.9 in Ground Battles. *'Example 3:' A Crew member with a base Stamina stat of 0 trains to get a Stamina stat buff of 10. In addition, he/she is wearing three pieces of equipment that have a combined Stamina stat buff of 40. The formula becomes 0 + 10 + 40 = 50, which sets the Crew member's Stamina stat to 50. 'Escape Formula' 'Formula' Escape Modifier + (Escape Modifier*(Sum of Pilot Stat In Room/100)) = Escape Chance Player's Escape Chance/(Player's Escape Chance + Enemy's Escape Chance) = Escape Rate Round values to the hundredths. Note, the game rounds five down instead of up. 'Guide' When both the player and the enemy have an equipped Bridge, the second formula is used to determine the player's escape rate. The first formula is applied whenever a Crew member with a Pilot stat of at least 0.01 enters the Bridge. If there are multiple Crew, their Pilot stats are combined for the formula. 'Examples' *'Example 1:' Both the player and the enemy have a level 11 Bridge (60 Modifier) onboard. In the battle, a Crew member with a Pilot stat of 23 enters the player's Bridge. The first formula is used and becomes 60 + (60*(23/100)) = 73.8, which sets the player's escape chance to 73.8. The second formula is then used and becomes 73.8/(73.8 + 60) = 0.55, which sets the player's escape rate to 55%. *'Example 2:' The player has a level 1 Bridge (11 Modifier), while the enemy has no Bridge equipped (0 Modifier). The second formula is used and becomes 11/(11+0) = 1, which sets player's escape rate to 100%. *'Example 3:' The player has a level 1 Bridge (11 Modifier), and a Crew member with a Weapon stat of 50 enters it. Since the Bridge is not influenced by the Weapon stat, its escape chance remains the same. 'Dodge Formula' 'Formula' Dodge of Engine A + (Dodge of Engine A*(Sum of Engine Stat In Room/100)) = Dodge Rate of Engine A Dodge Rate of Engine A + Dodge Rate of Engine B + Dodge Rate of Engine C = Ship’s Dodge Rate If the player does not have Engine A, B, or C, replace their dodge with 0. 'Guide' When a Crew member with an Engine stat of at least 0.01 enters an Engine, the above formulas are applied. If there are multiple Crew, their Engine stats are combined for the formula. Engines are given letter codes to help make the formula less confusing, the letter an Engine is given does not matter as long as they’re not repeats. 'Examples' *'Example 1:' A Crew member with an Engine stat of 23 enters Engine A with a dodge of 19. The formula for Engine A becomes 19 + (19*(23/100)) = 23.37, which sets Engine A’s dodge rate to 23.37%. *'Example 2:' Three Crew members with a combined Engine stat of 236 enters Engine A with a dodge of 23. In addition, the ship houses Engine B with a dodge rate of 23. The formula for Engine A becomes 23 + (23*(236/100)) = 77.28, which is then combined with Engine B's dodge rate of 23. The formula now becomes 77.28 + 23 = 100.28, which sets the ship’s dodge rate to 100.28%. Obviously, 100% is the maximum dodge rate, so there is no need to increase the dodge rate any further. *'Example 3:'A Crew member with an Engine stat of 0 and a Pilot stat of 34 enters Engine A. Since the Crew member lacks the Engine stat, the formula will not be applied. 'Damage Reduction Formula' 'Formula' 1/(1+(Combined Armor Stat*0.01)) * Applicable Damage 'Guide' The Armor value on an Armor block does not directly correlate with damage reduction. In order to avoid a 100% damage reduction, the above formula is designed to give diminishing returns the higher the Armor value is. If multiple blocks of Armor are used to protect a room, their Armor values are combined for the formula. 'Examples' *'Example 1:' A room protected by an Armor stat of 30 takes 3 System Damage. The formula becomes 1/(1+(30*0.01)) * 3 = 2.30769230769, reducing the System Damage the room takes to 2.30769230769, which truncates to 2.30. *'Example 2:' A room protected by an Armor stat of 300 takes 1 System Damage. The formula becomes 1/(1+(300*0.01)) * 1 = 0.25, reducing the System Damage the room takes to 0.25. *'Example 3:' A room protected by an Armor stat of 100 takes 1 Crew Damage. Since Crew Damage is not reduced by Armor, the formula will not be applied. 'Fire Damage Formula' Notes *Duration = Total frames of a fire, not seconds. *One second of fire is 40 frames. *Decimals are rounded to the 5th decimal place. *Fire Damage changes depending on what's being damaged. *f = frames Fire Duration Reductions Sprinkler: Duration = (Duration*100)/(100+(Sprinkler Stat)) Crew Repairing: Subtract ((Repair Stat*40)/2) from the duration. Additional Explanation The Sprinkler formula is used whenever a Sprinkler activates. This occurs when a fire is ignited or whenever a fire replaces another fire. This is a one-time reduction and does not linger. Example *A 5s (200f) fire is ignited in a room with 1 Water Sprinkler. For the sake of simplicity, the fire will be lit on a Fire Frame. *On ignition, the Sprinkler formula is used and becomes (200*100)/(100+50) = 133.33333 frames. If a Crew member would then repair with a stat of 4, ((4*40)/2) = 80 frames are subtracted from 133.33333 to get 53.33333. Fire Crew Damage Formula Gross Crew Damage = Duration/2 Crew Damage = (Gross Crew Damage*(100 - Crew Fire Resist))/100 100 = 1 Crew Damage Use the first formula and then the second. Example *A 5s (200f) fire deals damage to a Crew member with a Fire Resistance stat of 50. The first formula is used and becomes 200/2 = 100. The second formula is then used and becomes 100*(100-50)/100 = 50 which equates to 0.5 Crew Damage. *Note, this formula is used for each separate Crew member in a burning room. Do not combine Fire Resistance stats if there are more than 1 Crew. Fire AP Damage Formula AP Damage = Duration/5 100 = 1 AP Damage Example *A 5s (200f) fire deals damage to a room. The formula becomes 200/5 = 40 which equates to 0.4 AP Damage. Trophy Gain/Loss Formula Trophies Exchanged = 20 * (Loser's Trophy Count / Winner's Trophy Count) ^ 4 Additional Info Make sure you use Trophy Counts prior to the battle for the formula. Also, you can not gain or lose more than 40 Trophies, so any answer from the formula greater than that should be set to 40. It's the same for any answer under 0.5. Set it to 1 as you cannot exchange 0 Trophies. If you get a decimal, round to the nearest whole number. Example *A player with 5,000 Trophies defeats a player with 7,000 Trophies. Plugging in the values to the formula, 20*(7,000/5,000)^4 gives us a Trophy Exchange of 76.382. Since this is over 40, the Trophy Exchange is 40. *Let's flip the above example and have the loser be the 5,000 and the winner be the 7,000. The formula, 20*(5,000/7,000)^4 gives us an exchange of 5.20 which rounds to 5. Crew Stat by Level Stat_cur = Stat_init + Stat_diff * ((Level_cur - 1) / Level_diff) ^ EaseType Additional Info *EaseType is 1 for Linear, 0.5 for EaseOut, and 2 for EaseIn. EaseType means how spread out the stat gains are. For example, Xeon, and EaseOut, starts off gaining massive stat increases at the early levels but less at later levels. EaseIn is the opposite and Linear is even distribution. **Click here for a file listing the Ease type of most Crew in the game. **If it isn't there, sorry, but you have to find it yourself. I recommend testing it with the level it's at currently and try all EaseTypes. *Level_diff is always 39. *Stat_diff is the difference between the level 1 and level 40 values of the chosen stat. **http://pixyship.com/crew is a nice database that lists these values. *Stat_init and Stat_diff will change based on the Crew and the stat you want. *Round to nearest whole number with HP and tenths for the other stats. Acknowledgements Thank you Shoes#9099 (Planet-Express), Eosphoros#5365 (Planet-Express) and Antijive (FleetBreaker) for this and the formula above! Example *Let's say we want to find the HP stat of Cyber Duck (10/10 design) at level 32. It's a EaseIn Crew with an initial stat of 12 and max of 14 (Diff = 2). Next, plug the values into the formula, 12 + 2 * ((32 - 1) / 39) ^ 1 = 13.5. Finally, round, obviously, and get the answer of 14 HP. Category:Guides